


And I'll Be Here For You

by mshkfk



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Clamps, OT5, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mshkfk/pseuds/mshkfk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-show, Zayn's boys all need different things. Lucky for them, he knows exactly how to handle each of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'll Be Here For You

**Author's Note:**

> So I was badgered and coerced into writing this little ficlet that turned out much kinkier than I'd originally intended.
> 
> It's unbeta'd, because it's only barely 1k, so let's hope for the best, yeah?

They all need different things to settle down, Zayn thinks. Louis needs a firm hand, someone to keep him exactly where he needs to be.

In this case, he needs the leather straps binding his wrists behind his back. He needs the ball gag keeping him from begging, because he needs the vibrator in his ass, pressing ever so lightly against his prostate.

Zayn knows Liam needs to give up control, like he is right now with his hands in mitts. Liam’s stretched out on the bunk, curtain open so Zayn can see him. His arms are over his head, Liam keeping them there because Zayn told him to. He needed to give up control of his nipples, which Zayn clamped, and control of his dick, which is locked in a curved, plastic chastity tube.

Harry needs to be used, needs to give and give and give until he’s got nothing left. Right now, Zayn’s pretty sure the only thing Harry’s got left is one more orgasm. His hands are linked with Niall’s, who’s sat on his dick. Harry’s thrusting up and grunting weakly because, after painstaking control and practice, they’ve taught him to come on command. He’s come twice already buried inside Niall and Zayn knows three is his limit on show nights.

Niall, similar to Liam, needs to be taken out of his head a bit. He’s on top of Harry, already told he won’t come tonight, and Zayn knows he has the control to manage it. Niall’s face is twisted in pleasure, mouth dropped open with a loud moan as Harry fucks up into him over and over.

Zayn doesn’t get up from his spot next to Louis on the couch, just motions to where Niall and Harry are sitting at the kitchenette table. “Niall, off. Go get Liam. His turn, yeah?”

Niall whimpers, but pulls off as soon as Harry stops thrusting. He stands up on wobbly legs and goes over to the bunk Liam’s stretched out in. They somehow get him rolled out, Liam hissing through his teeth as the clamps get moved about, and he waddles over with Niall to where Harry’s still sat.

Liam was teased open earlier when Zayn put him in the bunk, so he doesn’t need Niall to prep him before he sinks down onto Harry’s dick.

“Liam, bend over the table so Harry can fuck you standing.”

Liam stands slowly, Harry moving with him to keep his cock buried in his ass. When he bends over the table, his nipple clamps jostle and Liam groans, resting his head on the cool surface.

Zayn looks at Niall, who’s standing awkwardly with Harry’s jizz dripping out his arse, and at Louis, who’s bucking his hips up into the air. Zayn reaches down and unbuckles the gag and pulls it out of Louis’ mouth, watching as Lou licks his lips and stretches his jaw a little to get the soreness put at bay a bit.

“Niall, let Louis clean you up. You’re a mess.”

Niall groans, because Louis’ tongue is something of a wonder, and Niall’s not allowed to come tonight. He doesn’t protest, though, just backs up to where Louis is and cants one leg so it’s near Lou’s head, and he squats down a bit.

Zayn watches Louis’ clever tongue flick out and over Niall’s cleft, over the angry-red hole that’s been used and abused by Harry tonight. Niall’s thighs don’t take long to start shaking, both from the strain of his position and the tongue at his hole.

As soon as Louis’ done cleaning him up, Zayn has Niall shift to ride Louis’ dick. Lou was mostly good during the show, and very good once they got on the bus. His boy deserves a reward.

\--

 

By the time he gets them all settled in the make-shift bed they’ve created on the floor with the help of an air mattress and blankets and pillows from each bunk, none of them are making much noise.

“You were all good boys tonight,” he tells them quietly. “I’m quite proud.”

Harry’s got Louis in his arms, legs tangled together under the blankets, and they smile up at him. Liam and Niall are both looking more tentatively and watching him as he brings in four bottles of water. He settles down between Niall and Liam, dropping the bottles between his own legs. One by one, he opens them and hands them to Harry, Niall, Liam, and Louis, who all drink before settling back into their original positions. Zayn tosses the empty bottles aside and looks over at his harem.

“You did good, Ni.”

Niall sighs softly and burrows into Zayn’s side. After any scene, Niall’s the one who needs Zayn’s cuddles the most, and Zayn is more than happy to oblige. He knows he’ll have Niall plastered to his side for the next day or so, doesn’t mind at all. The more Niall, the better, is his motto. Should be anyone’s motto, really.

Liam, on his other side, is a close second. He shifts a bit more gingerly with the chastity tube still locked on him, but still curls up to Zayn. Louis and Harry shift with him, pressing closer so there’s absolutely no space between any of them.

Zayn looks down at Liam, with Louis’ arm curled over his stomach, fingertips resting just above the plastic of the tube. “All right, Li?”

Liam’s blush creeps down his neck, but he nods and shifts. “Yeah,” he says.

Zayn looks over at Lou and Harry. Harry shoots him a thumbs up before he buries his face in Louis’ neck, arm wrapped tightly around his waist. Louis blinks at Zayn before a small smile slides onto his face. “Feel all fuzzy now. Thanks, love.”

“Love you, Lou. Love you, Harry.”

Zayn lays back on the bed and pulls the blankets up over all of them. He’s the only one of them that can sleep flat on his back, and he’s glad for it when both Niall and Liam move to rest their heads on his chest. Before Liam can completely settle, though, Zayn moves his arm up and over him, reaching a hand out to curl into Louis’ hair. Lou hums his appreciation and closes his eyes. Zayn feels Harry brush his cheek over his thumb, before moving his head down to Louis’ shoulder.

“Night, loves.”

He receives noises of assent, most of them already nodding off. It was a good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, feedback welcomed and encouraged with virtual cookies. Which I will totally give you.
> 
> Also, I'm on tumblr as j1lilguy if you want to say hi.


End file.
